


AU oneshots!

by Cyber_Rad



Series: Multiverse Madness [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Rad/pseuds/Cyber_Rad
Summary: Exactly what the title says! Oneshots of our favourite AUs!Ships are included!





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Welcome one and all to the very first chapter! _ **

**_ *applauds* Thank you thank you! You are all so kind! _ **

**_ Warning: creepy Ink and creeped out shorty Error. _ **

**_ *Bob shall be your linebreak here* _ **

Error was destroying another AU, this time, an AU which consisted of multiple amalgamates, along with Sans merged with Papyrus.

**"What did the creators think while creating this abomination of an AU?"** Error thought out loud to himself. 

He shrugged and finished up his job quickly, not fancying a fight with Ink today. He had enough problems on his claws. **_(To me, skeletons have claws. Shut up)_**

He went back to the anti-void, wanting to watch some Undernovella and relax while making some dolls for the Charas, but he stopped in his tracks when he got back. Guess who he saw?

Yep. Only the Guardian of the multiverse. Who else?

**"Why are you here rainbow butt"** Error said with a deadpan voice and face, done with the multiverse's sh*t already. All he wanted to do was relax, and they brought the one skeleton he didnt want to see?!

"Oh! Hey Error! I was just wondering about something....." Ink trailed off.

**"Wonder somewhere else, I have no time for you"**

"Ouch! Right through my non existent soul Error!" 

Ink had a smile on his face, but it suddenly dropped. He fiddled with his sash which contained his emotion vials. They were halfway empty.

"Why?" He asked. Error looked at him, confused, and Ink continued. "Why is it that I can feel emotions... and not artificial ones that I usually feel?"

Error looked slightly surprised at that. Someone managed to make Ink _feel_ something? 

"And...... ugh! It's so.... confusing!" He suddenly shouted out, frustrated.

**"Tell me who this person is. I am quite curious"** Error stated.

"It's you!" Error looked very surprised now and was about to say something but Ink suddenly grabbed him and pulled him close, staring into his eye sockets.

"You make me feel this way. Sometimes I feel like I want to erase whoever that even looks at you. Sometimes, I want to strangle you and watch your eye sockets slowly lose its light. Sometimes, I just want to cage you and keep you all to myself." Ink whispered to him, with a slight crazy look in his eye lights.

Error was trembling slightly in fear while looking up at him. This was not the Ink he was used to.

Ink starts to nuzzle him. "I even started killing out AUs that I knew you hated. I started to threaten Nightmare and Dream to stay away from you. Don't you see?" Ink looked at him again.

"I want you and these feelings you give me."

"You are mine." 

"I won't let anyone else have you"

Error knew what was coming next and started glitching out, but it didn't stop Ink from biting down harshly on his neck, canines digging into the bone.

**"ARGH!"** Error cried out in pain. Ink just dug his sharp teeth deeper into his bone, causing some bone marrow to leak out. Ink starts the process of magic bonding*.

When he was done, he looks proud at what he did. Error was panting with blueish tears leaking out from his eye sockets, his eye lights staring up at Ink with fear. He was not used to this at all.

Ink stares lovingly at Error, he loved this feeling. This feeling of power, dominance. 

Error was now his, and he will kill all the AUs just to be with him. It doesn't matter if Error is afraid of him now. Eventually, he will come to realise that life with Ink is the best thing ever, and will love him back.

It won't matter if Ink had to drag him kicking and screaming to their future together. He will realise that it's for the best.

**_ * magic bonding is my headcannon. By biting the neck of your mate, you are transferring some magic to them, and their magic will also be transferred to you. By doing this, you are placing a metaphorical collar on each other, so you will always be together, whether or not you want to. _ **


	2. Hugs and Cuddles (Afterdeath)

**_ IM BACK! AND THIS TIME WITH _ **

**_ *Drumroll* _ **

**_ AFTERDEATH! _ **

**_ Warning: Short Reaper, Angst. Lots of it. And small bits of fluff. _ **

**_ *Bob: I'm back to be your linebreak!* _ **

Today was an exhausting day for Reaper. There were many souls to reap today, multiple from wars. He needed to have a chat with her later. 

He yawned and continued his job. Just one last soul and he was done. He floated towards the hospital, careful not to let anyone bump into him. 

Arriving at his destination, where a young woman was giving birth, he went in. The woman had already lost a lot of blood, and was on the verge of passing out. He stared emotionlessly, but inside was a turmoil of emotions. He hated deaths like these, tearing families apart. 

He was just Glad that Geno would never have to suffer through this, but doubts still churned at the back of his mind. When the baby was born, the woman was close to dying.

Reaper got ready to reap her soul, but paused when she looked at him. People on the verge of death were always able to see him. This he knows very well. But most of the time, it was just begging so they won't die, but this woman..... she just looks tired and resigned. 

"I know.... it's my time. I just hope my child will have a wonderful life without me... goodbye my child. I love you." She whispered her final words to her baby and looked towards him, nodding.

He raised his scyth and reaped her soul, sending it to purgatory. Perhaps she will be reborn if she makes it through.

He suddenly felt more tired than he ever had been in his lifetime, which was very Long. 

He opened up a portal and jump in, wanting to just rest. He fell into the save screen, where Geno was at.

"Reaper! You look terrible! What happened?" Geno asked, concern lacing his voice. Reaper tried to tell Geno that it was nothing and he was fine, but he couldn't. It was like the words are clogged in his throat.

"Reaper! Why are you crying?" Crying? Was he? He lifted his hand and wiped his cheekbones, finding them wet with tears. After realising this, a dam seemed to have flooded. He couldn't stop crying silently as tears fell like blue translucent pearls.

Geno was worried. Why was he crying? Was it something he said? Error would also cry for no reason sometimes, but Reaper wasn't like that. He always had a reason.

Reaper really needed comfort now though, that's what Geno knew. So he wrapped his arms around Reaper while he just kept crying. 

Geno starts whispering comforting words to Reaper.

"Shhhh it's ok. You're safe here. I'm right here. That's right, cry out your feelings, we can talk later ok? Come on...."

Reaper's tears eventually stopped. He felt silly for crying, especially since he cried on Geno's scarf, and he know how much Geno treasured it.

He tried to apologise, but he couldn't. It felt like if he started talking again, tears will come out again.

Geno still looked at him with the same loving and patient gaze though. Reaper felt tired.

Reaper had cried out his feelings and energy. 

As Reaper laid his head on Geno's lap while Geno caressed his cheekbone, he realised one thing.

Geno would always be there for him, would never leave him to deal with his burdens alone. He didn't have to worry about isolation, because for as Long as Geno lives, he will be there for him as his support pillar. 

Reaper cuddles closer to Geno, leaning into his touch, feeling at peace.

**_ *Cries in fangirl language* _ **

**_ Beautiful! Just beautiful! Bravo for our Author! _ **

**_ Me: Ok ok stop with the applause! I just needed somewhere to dump my ideas ok?! _ **


	3. Skittles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No ships this time dearies! Just some randomness!

"Excuse me?!" Ink glared at Cross who was currently on a building taunting Ink. Cross's shark like grin widened when Ink protested.

"Like your new nickname?" Cross teased as Ink started blushing rainbow. Error had given Cross the idea, and this is where they ended up.

"You mother-" Ink's insult was interrupted as Cross threw one of his giant knives at him.

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE CREATED YOU! YOU STUPID MISTAKE!!"

"When were you my mother Ink" Cross teased.

"THAT'S IT YOU PIECE OF SHI-"  
Once again, Ink was interrupted

By Fresh.

"Wiggidy wiggidy what's up broski!" Fresh greeted in his usual lingo," I totes see that you two are in a fight, but Ink bro, please keep that unrad language out!"

His glasses turned to "UNRAD".

"Stay out of this you *funking* parasite!" Ink cursed at him, or tried to.

"You little *beach*! Stop *funking* censoring me you piece of *shizz*!" Cross was just straight up laughing at Ink's misery now.

Fresh's glasses had turned to "WOAH"

"Now now Ink bro, if ya don't leave that unrad language...."

Fresh took off his glasses, showing the decaying soul in his eye socket as he grinned at Ink.

" **Or** **I'll** **have to beat** **it** **out of** **you** "

"Just kidding!" Fresh broke the tension as he placed his glasses back on his face.

"Catch ya on the flip side broski!" Fresh left them alone.

Cross and Ink were surrounded by a very awkward silence. Until Cross broke the spell.

"Looks like the 90's nightmare just kicked your ass eh skittle face?"

"MY NAME IS NOT SKITTLE FACE!!"

_ **WELL DONE AUTHOR WELL DONE** _

**_*insert laugh track*_ **

**_AND WE SHALL SEE_ ** _ **YOU** _ **_BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE AGAIN!!_ **

_ **STAY TUNED!** _


	4. Daily nightlife

**_ Warning: fluff, vampire killer and villager dream _ **

"Dreamy!" 

Killer called out to his mate. He had went on another hunt, and it was quite successful. The only problems were the vampire hunters, but he took care of it quite fast.

"Welcome back Killer!..... Why are you covered in blood?" Dream asked when he saw Killer. Killer looked down on his blood stained shirt before looking up with a sheepish grin.

"..... Would you believe me if I said I was attacked?"

"Nope"

"What about the blood was a stray wolf?"

"You don't like animal blood Killer."

Killer sighed. Dream knew him too well. "Alright alright. It's human blood. But they were vampire hunters!"

Dream looked very unamused. A rule they both knew was that Killer cannot kill anyone, only drink their blood. 

Killer pouted. Dream sighed in response and gestured him to the bathroom, intending for Killer to wash himself up.

*Time skippy*

Killer came out of the bathroom. He was clean now, with just a few bloodstains in his fangs, but no one would notice.

He looked around for Dream before realising that he probably went to sleep. It was midnight after all. He went to Dream's bedroom and saw him sleeping peacefully under the covers.

He smiled at the adorable sight and kissed Dream's head before leaving.

"Sleep well Dream. I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Unfresh (underfell fresh) x Fresh cause I want to.** _

_ **Warning: Paperjam caretaker AU!** _

It was Unfresh's first day here. He hated it already.

"Why don't you go play with the others Unfresh?" Paperjam tried to get him to play. 

Unfresh huffed and glared briefly at Paperjam before looking away, ignoring him, causing Paperjam to sigh.

"Alright...... I'll leave you be for now" 

Unfresh pointedly kept looking away, causing Paperjam to let out one more sigh before leaving to check on Ink and Error.

"Hey~" Unfresh heard a high pitched voice say. He looked at the owner of the voice and saw Lust.

Lust was wearing a pink jacket with blue fluff. The sleeves were also Long enough that it covers his hands.

"Why are you alone here? Do you want to hang out with us?" Lust offered as he pointed towards the mischievous Sanses. Unfresh hesitated slightly before nodding his head.

Lust squealed happily and dragged him towards the group.

Fresh was clinging onto Geno as he talked to Reaper, but heard Lust squeal in excitement.

When he looked towards the sound, he saw Lust coming back, with someone protesting in tow.

Fresh shrugged and continued listening to Geno and Reaper.

Unfresh was honestly regretting accepting Lust's offer. And geez he was freaking strong!

Lust dragged him over to another skeleton, but he has a toy axe. And one red eye.

"Horror! Look who just joined our group!" Lust shouted, causing all the mischievous Sanses to look over. 

"This is Unfresh guys! Treat him kindly!" Lust instructed. They all waved or nodded at Unfresh before going back to their business.

"Everything we have here is free for our members, so feel free to use them" Horror said to Unfresh before dragging Lust away with him.

Fresh liked how cool the newest member looked. The clothes was like his but more edgy.

Fresh let go of Geno's arm and went to talk with Unfresh. 

"Hi! I'm Fresh! Nice to meet you!" Unfresh heard. He looked down only to see a very adorable small skeleton grinning at him.

He blushed. He felt his soul thump faster in his ribs.

"H-hi.." Unfresh stuttered. And he never stutters.

"Do you want to play with me?" Fresh asked and looked at him with his beautiful eyes.

Unfresh nodded, hoping he didn't seem too enthusiastic. Fresh's eyes lighted up with excitement and dragged Unfresh to the gaming corner, instructing him on how the games worked.

Unfresh stared at Fresh while he kept talking. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all, he thought.

With that thought in mind, he smiled and picked up a controller, ready to play a game with Fresh.

** _*announcer had fainted from the cuteness*_ **

**_*please stand by*_ **

_ **.....** _

**_ BRAVO BRAVO! ANOTHER GREAT STORY BY CYBER! _ **


	6. Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: very sensitive topics are in this!

_**Just a gist of my timeline. And trust me, this timeline is worse than the Nightmare! Timeline I got.** _

**_Warning: abuse of all types. Very triggering subjects. Continue at your own risk._ **

Pain.

Everyday, it's the same.

The sound of whips and electricity danced in the room, laughter filling the air. 

You see a skeleton looking like Dream, but not at the same time. His eye lights took on a yellow diamond form, and his magic was reacting harshly to everything around him, whipping up a storm. His eyes were filled with insanity.

"Hahaha! This is fun isn't it?! Haha!" Bane laughed as he struck a skeleton with black goop coming out of his eyes again and again. His legs were already broken, and his skull was cracked severely. Sobs wrecked his body occasionally, used to the treatment, and electricity danced across his spine.

Eventually, the pain stopped.

Killer glanced up in pain. Bane was giggling to himself, and staring at Killer in glee. No... not at _him. At his wounds._ Realising this, Killer tried to back up but fell back on the ground in pain.

Bane then pulled him up, jarring his already broken legs, causing more tears to flow. Bane leaned in close, and Killer could do nothing but submit to Bane's treatment.

"Let's have some fun shall we?"

You see a glitching skeleton and a painter together. Both, like Bane, had yellow diamond shaped eye lights.

Screams were heard from the basement which Bane loves to use.

Talent giggled before looking back to Splatter. He worshipped Splatter for his destructive and sadistic nature. Splatter grinned a maniacs grin as he heard the screams from the basement.

Blueberry was currently chained under them, they were using him as a chair. Blueberry's spine strained in response, but he held on. The last time his spine broke, he was given to Bane for 'punishments'.

Splatter glanced briefly down at Blueberry, and forcefully applied more weight down onto his spine. Hearing the spine creak in response filled him with glee.

Talent on the other hand was focused on trying to break Blueberry's hand. Splatter had done it before, and he wanted to mimic him!

**Crack!**

Broken.

Leaking magic.

Blueberry had fainted from the shock and pain.

Talent and Splatter managed to get off before hitting the ground with Blueberry, and they both laughed. 

"Weakling"

" **Couldn't even stay awake!** "

"Why do we keep him around anyway?!"

" **H** aha **h** a **ha!** "

They kept laughing and left Blueberry on the ground, bleeding magic. 

"Oh Red~... Where are you my Treasure?" Phantomime, Classic Sans but like the others, turned corrupted, called out.

Red was currently hiding in the closet. He didn't was to play another one of Phantomime's creepy games! He almost died last time........

"Ding dong where is it you gone to? Hurry up and run, let's play a little game and have fun~" Phantomime sang out, successfully creeping Red.

Red cried silently in the closet.

Eventually, after a few minutes of peace, Phantomime found Red. 

"There you are my Treasure!" Phantomime said, his yellow diamond eyes mocking Red, taunting him that he would never have his freedom.

"I was looking everywhere for you! I have a present!" Phantomime cheered out and held out a diamond necklace that he most likely stole.

"T-thank you...." Red hesitantly said as he reached out for the necklace. The last time he refused, he got a beating that he definitely remember despite how many times his skull got broken.

He still had the scar too. He winced and held his rib cage.

"Sorry for being so rough yesterday Treasure. You were disobeying me after all. You don't blame me for that, do you?" Phantomime asked, but it was clear that there was only one answer.

"Of course not" Red replied, feeling ashamed of himself.

He wants things to go back the way they were, but clearly that was a foolish wish. The only reason why he was still alive was thanks to Phantomime for taking a liking towards him.

His soul momentarily stopped. Did.... he really just think that? That he owed his life to Phantomime?! This place is messing with his head! He needs to get out of here!

A calming, albeit wild, blanket of magic washed over him.

"Calm down Treasure....." Phantomime soothed, but it was clear that he was happy his magic was finally taking effect. Eventually, Red would depend on him comepletely.

Red calmed down, even though he tried to fight it. He needs to keep his goal in mind!

To escape!

But why?

So he won't have to take this abuse anymore!

But he clearly cares for you...

No! That's Phantomime's.... magic..... what was I thinking about just now....?

Give in.... he cares....

Red relaxed comepletely. His thoughts were muddled, as if it was Swimming through syrup.

"Let's have some fun, shall we, Treasure?"

Phantomime knew that Red would be ashamed of himself in the morning, which would be hilarious to watch of course. He grinned and went to claim his prize.

** _Ugh...... why did I create them....?_ **


	7. Magic

**_This chappy is all about my skeleton_ ** _**headcanon** _ _**ok?** _

**_So shut up and enjoy. Btw the announcer had retired._ **

**_Sad sad day ;-;_ **

"SANS!! WHERE ARE YOU BROTHER?" The loud voice of Papyrus rang throughout the house. It has been 5 months since they were released from Mt. Ebbot.

Sans had locked himself in his room, feeling the effect of his soul sending out huge waves of magic. He hated these times of the months.

Every time he had these uncontrollable magic bursts, his emotions usually goes haywire, making him more affectionate or more irritable than usual.

Sans groaned and buried his skull into his pillow. Hearing Papyrus's voice makes him want to just go out there and cling onto him like a babybones.

Papyrus was confused. Where was Sans? Usually he would hang out with the blond human or be in the kitchen, but he isn't anywhere!

Chara on the other hand is about to blow a fuse.

"IF YOU DO NOT COME OUT AND HAVE SOCIAL INTERACTION SANS I SWEAR TO TOBY FOX I WILL FIND A WAY TO KILL YOU!!" Chara shouted out, finally loosing their patience.

Sans growled. He hated this.

He sighed. He knew Chara always went through with their threats, so he got out of bed.

Upon opening the door, he saw Papyrus at the corridor. His magic decided to give him away by creating glowing sparks above his head.

"BROTHER! THERE YOU ARE!" Papyrus exclaimed happily before noticing the heavy flow of magic energy from his brother. "THAT TIME OF THE MONTH AGAIN?"

Sans nodded, and had to use his own magic to stop himself from tackling Papyrus in a hug. "So uh, can I just stay? In my room? For an unpredictable amount of time?"

"NONSENSE BROTHER! EVEN I CAN GET THROUGH THE DAY WHEN ON THAT TIME!" He scolded, And picked Sans up easily. He started to walk towards the living room when Sans suddenly teleported with his magic.

"Sorry bro, but I really can't today" He said, trying to not growl the words out. He hated his mood swings.

Papyrus frowned, before shrugging. His brother knew what's best after all. "OK, BUT TOMORROW YOU MUST COME HANG OUT WITH US!"

Sans nodded quickly, and before Papyrus can say anything else, he teleported back in his room. He landed on his bed, And sighed happily

The sparks from the magic started to dim. Usually emotions affects the strength of and control of magic, but during these magic bursts, It's impossible to control it.

Sans started to calm down without the threat of having to socialise, and continued to lay on his bed. Hopefully by the time he wakes up he magic burst has finished...

_**And done! I know,** _ _**It's** _ _**short, but** _ _**I** _ _**was** _ _**busy** _ _**.** _


	8. Broken souls, fixed hearts

**_I'm pretty damn excited to write this one! It's Crossmare!_ **

**_So let's get started shall we?_ **

**_Warning: Lots of pain but also fluff_ **

"Get out of here already!"

"We don't need you here"

Nightmare closes his eyes as he remembers the harsh words thrown at him by the townspeople. They always preferred Dream over him.....

He jumped when he heard the knock on his door, and put on a fake smile. "Who is it?" He called out.

"It's me Nightmare! I wanted to know if you'd like to go to the town shops with me!" Dream's said, clearly excited to go see the people. Nightmare hesitated. He didn't want to face the cruelty again, but he didn't want to let Dream down either....

"Sure!" He chirped, trying to be cheerful. He wore his usual outfit, and looked outside at the Apple trees. He frowned when he saw people crowding Dream's Tree Of Positivity, and shunning his Tree Of Negativity. Don't they know that there needs to be a balance.....? He sighed, and walked out. He saw Dream outside being praised by the villagers, and smiled. At least his brother was loved, that's all he could ask for

He turned away to try and avoid the villagers, preferably to a dark corner, when a sharp pain blossomed on his skull. "Ow!" He cried out, holding his skull. He felt something sticky and looked at his hand, and saw purple magic residue. He turned around and saw two kids laughing at him. He felt anger burning in his soul, but squashed it down. His Brother loves them, so he won't hurt them.

He didn't care if they hurt him. He didn't scare about they're cruel words. They don't affect him.

_But those were lies_

*timeskip*

Nightmare couldn't sleep. White, burning hot anger still churned in his soul,and he so so _desperately_ want to let it out and watch it consume all there is in front of him, but he held back.

He looked outside, looking at the trees again. The anger was still simmering in his soul, but it was now mixed with other feelings. _Jealousy, sadness, envy, anger._ He identified them easily.

He growled, and turned away from the sight of the trees. "Why is he the one that's loved.....? It's not fair...." he muttered, and unknowingly, purple tears made from his magic started to pour down his cheekbones.

He looked at the trees again, and felt DETERMINATION burning in his soul. He would prove he's equal to Dream, one way or another.

*timeskip*

Another day, more pain.

He flinched as another rock was pelted at him, while he's hiding in his tree. He curled up and just wished for all of them to leave already, but they didn't.

Days passed.

He was trapped there. They always had someone there to stop him from going down, and he's _starving_. Surely it wouldn't hurt to eat some of his apples right.....?

It was a forbidden rule to eat those apples, but he was desperate by this time, and started to eat.

**_ PAIN _ **

He lurched forward as he puked out some black substance, but even then, the pain felt like it _belonged_. He ate and ate, puking up more of the black substance, and some started to leak from his eyes and wounds from the villagers. He looked at his own hand, and felt _power_.

He's better than Dream.

He's much more powerful.

He's a _king_.

All the pent up anger exploded out of him in a burst of destruction, and everything was destroyed in a matter of minutes. By the time Dream arrived, most of the village was already destroyed. "Why did you do this?!" He had screamed.

Why? Nightmare turned to him, and grinned. "Why? Because they deserved it!" He hissed out.

"No they didn't!" Dream screamed, aiming his bow and arrow at Nightmare. He was hesitant to shoot, but.. this Monster isn't his Brother anymore.

Nightmare hissed in pain as he got grazed by the arrow, and teleported away. He wasn't a fool. He couldn't possibly fight his brother when he doesn't even know the true extent of his powers yet. He looked around at the new AU he's in. Though it probably wouldn't be bad to have an experiment........

*timeskip*

Nightmare groaned as Dust once again tried to cook, only it ended with burnt eggs and water that was on fire. How did he even burn water?!

The others had thrown away their food already, and Lust was berating Dust. "Next time, just let me cook ok? We don't need another incident like last time!" Dust nodded, just wanting Lust to shut up already.

Cross was watching them, amused. Nightmare approached him, and he straightened up immediately. "Yes boss?" Cross said, tilting his head, expecting a Mission.

Nightmare sighed, and asked, "The Star Sanses haven't been doing anything lately, any news?" Cross blinked in surprise, before replying, "Well, when I went to see Dream, I saw him holding a photo.... It looked like he was posing with someone in front of two trees..."

Nightmare was a little shocked. He remembered that they used to take pictures and play together before he ate the apples, but didn't know Dream still held onto those memories. "That's useless information, I expect more next time" He stated, and Cross nodded hurriedly. "Of course boss!"

Nightmare sighed, and went to his room. He needed a break. He made sure the door was closed before letting the goop slip off his body, showing his passive form. He sat down on his bed and laid back. He thought back to the times when he was with Dream. They were so beautiful, when he was truly happy......

He then growled. But it was Dream's fault for ignoring him too, he clearly regretted his actions now, but what use was that? He scoffed. If Dream thought he was ever going to change, he has another thing coming. Mainly a punch to the face.

He then heard a knock on the door, and got up. "Come in" He said, not bothering to turn back to his aggressive form. Cross opened the door and smiled at Nightmare. "Hey boss, the others are going to watch a scary movie. Wanna come with?" He asked, having a small violet blush on his cheeks.

Nightmare looked at him in amusement. "You sure this isn't a ploy to get me to cuddle with you?" He teased. It was obvious that Cross has a crush on him, but he never really did realise how cute Cross looked with that blush on his face.... Wait. What was he thinking?!

He blushed violet too, not used to this. He was the f*cking King of Nightmares for gods sake! Cross however was admiring the view, after all, seeing Nightmare blushing is as rare as surviving the void, which is pretty damn rare.

"You look cute like that boss!" He chirped, and grinned when Nightmare's blush deepened. He might die for this, but it'll be so worth it! He then winked at Nightmare before closing the door and running downstairs.

Nightmare on the other hand is still shocked, and felt like his entire body can't move. He never felt this way towards anyone before...

A small spark of warmth ignited in his soul. It's been so Long since he felt this way...

But for now, he'll just see how far this relationship can last

**_So cute......! Argh I love this >////<_ **

**_Anyone who wants a continuation or another ship, do write down your requests!_ **


	9. Purest love

Lust' s pov 

I growled in annoyance and covered my head with my pillow, blocking out the suggestive noises outside. I could even hear my own brother and another one of his hookup having fun next door.

I sighed and sat up on my bed; rubbing my skull to dispel the oncoming headache. This is a day in my life, which frankly sucks.

I got up from my bed and looked around my room, admiring the colours. I always loved bright colours, especially purple and blue, and my room was just drenched in those colours. I went to the closet and took out my hoodie, a pink coloured one with a slight gradient of purple. It had fluff on the edges which were blue.

I smiled and wore it. It's actually looked down upon to hide your body in an AU like this, but I'm not staying for long, so I don't care.

I put my hands in the hoodie' s pockets and walked out my room, passing my brother's room too. I flinched at the loud moan that permeated through the wall and left the house hurriedly.

I sighed in relief when I got out and walked on the snow to Waterfalls. 'At least Waterfalls is more peaceful than Snowdin', I thought to myself, hiding a look of disgust at the other monsters.

I walked all the way to Waterfalls, only having to scare one monster away from trying to flirt with me. Not today bitch.

I grinned at the calming sight and sounds. Looks like no one but me is here today, might as well make the most of it. I took out my interdimensional phone given to me by Nightmare and called Horror.

A few rings sounded before he picked up. "Hey Horror~! How's the most handsome skeleton doing~?" I asked, jokingly flirting with him a little. I could just feel him rolling his eyelights in exasperation.

"Lust, for the last time I'm not interested in sex" he stated bluntly, And I laughed at how annoyed he sounded.

"I know love I know!" I reassured, accidentally calling him by a pet name. "I just wanted to know if you'd like to come to my AU!" I informed him cheerfully, sitting down near a patch of echo flowers

"I'm not going to that perverted AU Lust!" He growled out, getting more annoyed. I rolled my eyelights now.

"Its safe, I promise!" I reassured him again, grinning. "Look, if anyone does flirt with you or something, you have my permission to make a headdog" I bargained with him

Horror gave a sigh and relented. "Fine, but if anyone dares to even touch my goddamn clothes, I'm killing them" he warned and ended the call.

I was internally celebrating. I waited near the echo flowers, vibrating with barely hidden excitement.

I nearly jumped out of my non existent skin though when Horror teleported right in front of me. "Horror?! Don't scare me like that!" I shouted, clutching my chest in exaggeration. "You might just kill me!"

He just rolled his eyes and sat down next to me. "Stop being such a drama queen Lust" he said, rolling his eyelights. Rude.

I pouted and scooted closer to him. He glanced at me warily but didn't move away, so I took it as a good sign. I moved very close to him, my side pressing against him.

"The fuck are you doing?" He asked me, and I just winked in response. He huffed in annoyance and turned away, but not without me spotting the red blush on his cheekbones.

"Aww, you're flustered aren't you~?" I teased, leaning over to try and see that blush again. He growled and turned his head back to me to say something, when I noticed how close our faces are.

"I'm not flustered!" He growled, his blush betraying his words. I grinned at him, a light purple blush dusting my cheekbones, and tilted my head down slightly while straightening my spine, causing our heads to bonk together.

"Your blush says otherwise love~" I said, my blush growing darker in colour. Horror had froze when I bonked heads with him, And his blush deepened more somehow. I smiled in adoration at the sight.

I tilted my head up slightly, And pecked his lips. He looked at me in shock before immediately turning away and hiding his face in his hoodie.

I laughed, my face enveloped in a huge blush too. I reached over and held his head, turning it over so he could face me.

"I love you Horror.." I muttered, smiling at him with undisguised love. He blinked, before leaning over to hug me, which shocked me a little, before replying.

"Love you too Lust...."


	10. Dress up!

_**This is a one shot from my latest story, Corrupted Revolutions. If you don't understand what's going on, go to that story first! Please do comment on what you think!** _

Error was having a good time by himself, curled up on a couch as he read another book about magic. Call him boring, but he loves researching about different magic sciences. He hummed and flipped another page, a small smile on his face before he heard someone banging open the door. His magic got startled and in turn made his red hoodie's cat ears perk up.

He felt a brief flash of irritation before shrugging the feeling away, getting up and closing his book. He leisurely walked over to the entrance of his home, where Ink and Reaper were panting and leaning against the door. It was rather clear that they had ran all the way home.

"Do I even have to ask what happened?" Error asked them, both amused and irritated. They had interrupted his reading just because they probably pissed off a couple Guards in the sector, he thinks he deserves to be irritated. Ink winced, adjusting the brown cloak he was wearing while Reaper fluttered his wings nervously.

Error sighed before walking away, not interested in their excuses for favour of continuing his reading. That is, until he heard a loud crash from a nearby room. And the only one who had been home the entire time was.... "Lust!" Error shouted nervously, running immediately to the door and trying to force it open. The door refused to budge and he growled, glitching a little bit as Reaper and Ink ran over too.

A muffled "I'm ok!" sounded inside the room but Error was nothing short of persistent and managed to force the door open. Before he, Reaper and Ink got buried under a pile of clothes. Surprised from the sudden Attack of clothes, Error poked his head out as Ink jumped out and backed away from the clothes and Reaper sneezed when a feather tickled his nose.

"I already said I'm fine!" Lust whined as he finished sewing another clothing, before noticing the predicament they were in. He gasped and got up, rushing over to help Error out of the clothes. "Sorry about that! I may have gone overboard with the sewing.." Lust admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his skull. He was currently wearing a pink hoodie with blue fluff on the edges along with some shorts, a clear sign that he planned to shut himself in his room to continue sewing.

"No kidding! This is just an avalanche of clothes!" Reaper exclaimed, feeling the fabrics to find his way out of the pile. "I may be blind but I can still tell there're probably hundreds of clothes here! How did you not drown in them?" Reaper couldn't help but continue to ask, finally getting out of the clothes death trap. Literally.

Lust laughed sheepishly again and Error felt his emotions. Most of it was embarrassment and guilt. "I may have had a Creative streak..." Lust admitted, rubbing his left arm as he fidgeted. Error placed a hand on his shoulder and Lust jumped in shock before being calmed down by the wave of magic filled with love Error let out into the air. The others also looked calmer and more at peace, exactly what Error wanted.

"We can probably sell these! Get some gold and also get rid of them" Ink suggested, making Lust flinch. Ink noticed and raised his hands in a placating gesture when Error started to glare at him. "Not like I don't like them! It's just that it's occupying a lot of space!" He corrected hurriedly.

Error frowned before looking down and picking up a random clothing. It was bright pink with yellow hearts stitched into them, and Error would be lying if he said he didn't like the colours. "Maybe we can pick some extras for our closet and sell the rest?" Error mused, before being hugged by Lust. 

"You really want to keep some?!" Lust asked excitedly, his eye lights turning into pink stars. Error blinked in surprise and yelped when Lust picked him up. "If that's the case let's get moving! We need to try them in before you can decide what to wear after all!" Lust continued, his magic picking up the entire pile of clothes as he ran to a dressing room, leaving Ink and Reaper with dread in their souls.

***a few minutes later***

When Ink and Reaper followed them, the first thing they saw was Lust throwing some clothes into the dressing room as Error protested about it. "Lust.. we don't need so many...! Maybe 5 will do?" Reaper suggested meekly, his wings folded around himself as Lust looked over. Lust thought for a while, humming, before sighing and nodding.

"You have a point I Guess.. but you all have to make a deal with me!" Lust proclaimed, making Ink and Error groan. The last time they made a deal with Lust, they were forced to walk outside in nothing but bikinis. It was not a fun day. 

"You guys choose one outfit to wear for the entire week!" Lust said cheerfully. A collective sigh of relief went around the room. Better than being forced into something Lust picked. Lust may be the best at fashion amongst them all but he can be very mischievous when he wants to be.

"If that's the case, then can I come out? I already picked what I wanna wear" Error called out to the others, admiring himself in a mirror. He was wearing a Long evening dress which exposed his shoulder and collarbone. The sleeves almost covered his entire arm and was loose. The dress was in two layers and was decorated with small rhinestones that resembled stars at the bottom of the dress. More rhinestones were at the bottom while they started to scatter when moving up the dress. The entire dress was a dark blue fading into black, and a yellow four pointed star was pinned on the sleeves.

"Sure!" Lust told Error, moving over to the pile of clothes as he tries to find clothes that fits Ink and Reaper. When Error came out, Ink felt himself blushing a lot as Reaper covered his face with his wings, squealing a little. Even Lust blushed a little when he turned around and saw Error, and Lust have already gotten used to his antics.

"Take a picture boys, it'll last longer~" Error purred, one of his hands on his hips as he purposely allowed the dress to slip down a little to expose more of his shoulders, his eyes going half lidded. Ink gulped before using his cloak to cover his eyes, blushing the entire spectrum of the rainbow as Reaper's squealing got louder. Lust had to shake his head to clear the dirty thoughts before moving over and pushing the giggling Error to the side. "No teasing please... I don't think Reaper or Ink can take anymore"

Error laughed and nodded before leaning against the wall. Reaper was the next to be shoved into the dressing room while Lust took out the other outfits Error chose to be the new additions to his wardrobe. "I'll have to clean them up later" Lust muttered before shoving a pile of clothes into Ink's arms. "And it's your turn next!" He teased, making Ink give an irritated glare over to him.

Soon, Reaper was finished changing and choosing the clothes he wants, but he was too shy to go out of the dressing room since he was more used to being in his cloak. "Come on Reaper! Please? We don't have all day!" Lust whined, really wanting to see his masterpieces on his friends. Error chuckled. "Come on Reaps. It won't be so bad" he persuaded.

Reaper grumbled, blushing bright blue before he took a deep breath and stepped out. _Do this for Error_ he thought. He didn't know what he looked like since he was blind and his eyes were covered in bandages, but he liked the feel of the cloth so he picked it. And it was the most comfortable.

He was wearing a white crop top that exposed his shoulders while a thin ribbon that kept the crop top on his body was tied around his neck. It exposed his spine and a little of his hip bones as he wore a loose brown belt with a golden buckle and a silver chain that led into the pockets of the Long baggy black pants he was wearing. Black rhinestones decorated the edges of the crop top. He also has a black sleeve that clung to his bones from the top and became more loose and feathery as it reaches his hand. It wasn't attached to the crop top at all. Along with the white bandages he has around his eyes, along with his blushing and shaking, he seemed very cute and vulnerable.

"Awww! You look like a diamond, Reaper!" Lust complimented, grinning as he took Reaper's hand and led him to Error. Error grinned at Reaper before allowing his magic to wrap around him, calming Reaper down. They decided to sit down and Reaper cuddled close to Error, drawn to his magic. Ink watched and felt a flash of jealousy, before noticing Lust also has his fists clenched while holding a few clothing in his hands.

"Lucky Reaper.." Lust had muttered before forcing a smile on his face, pushing Ink into the changing room before Ink tries to murder Reaper. It happened once before when Error spent more time with Reaper than with Ink, and Lust would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted to hurt Reaper either. 

Ink growled softly when he was pushed into the changing room but didn't resist, only sorting through the clothes given to him. He tries on all of them before deciding on one. It was a Long sleeved brown shirt, the sleeves being so Long it covers his hands. Three blue bands were on the upper part of the sleeves and blue rhinestones decorated the edges. He wore a purple belt with a blue buckle along with black pants with white rhinestones decorating the bottom. He decided to add some new features and used his small brush to draw a few red and black splatters on the shirt, making it seem more like he just committed murder.

He came out after a while, making sure the outfit was perfect, and he went out to see Reaper and Lust arguing as Error watched in amusement. "I'm not jealous!" Lust retorted, while Reaper gave an uncharacteristic smirk. "You so are!" He cooed smugly. "Am not!" "Are too!" "Am not!" " **Are too!** " " _Am not!!_ "

Ink watched them, feeling lost before blushing when he realises Error approached him. He looked at the slightly smaller skeleton and blushed even harder when Error leaned against him, looking at him with half lidded eyes. "Well don't you look handsome, Inky~" he purred, pressing his body close to Ink's as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

Ink gulped, feeling his blush worsen when Error lifted his knee a little and rubbed his pelvis. Ink felt like he was going to die and escape into heaven if Error kept it up. Luckily, or more like unluckily, Lust and Reaper noticed and yelled in shock, making Error giggle before pecking Ink's cheek and moving away. "Just teasing boys, don't get so jealous~ There's plenty of love for everyone~" he teased, making all of them blush harder.

Error only laughed at how hard they were blushing and went over to Lust and Reaper, giving them both a kiss on the cheek. Reaper hid his face and squealed loudly while Lust blushed and touched his cheek, looking both shocked and pleased. Just another day in the household of the Rogues.


	11. Don’t fret!

_**Another part for my Corrupted Revolutions series!** _

_** Warning! Very suggestive in.. stuff, you sinners. Read at your own  ** _ _** risk ** _ _**!! ** _

—————

**Error's POV**

In the Myriad Sector, no one is awake during the day as everyone parties all night Long. Except for me. While the others were sleeping, I read some more books about Magic. This time, I was reading up on SOUL magic since I've been using Feelings magic more frequently. To be more precise, Feelings Manipulation Magic is what I have been using the most. I hummed as I flipped a page, my tail curled on my lap as I sat on a beanbag to read.

A few hours passed and I finally finished my book. I placed it down, stretching a little. I did feel pretty drained though, and I felt very tired. I wondered for a while before realising that for the past few days, I have been letting out My Magic into the air out of habit. And I haven't slept for _days._

Usually I can last for weeks since My Magic reserves are so deep, but since I kept letting out My Magic like water from a running tap, my reserves were near empty. I rubbed my eyes, stifling a yawn. It was still pretty early, almost evening, but clubs usually open by this time. And I definitely need some extra magic to prevent myself from falling unconscious. I shook my head to clear the fuzz that temporarily draped over my mind and I stood up, heading to the kitchen.

I took out an Apple and took a bite, feeling the food contribute some magic to my reserves. It should be enough to keep me awake for the next couple hours, I concluded as I continued to eat the Apple leisurely, walking to my front door. I took a small paper heart from one of my pockets and pasted it on the door, knowing that my boys would definitely know where I would be and what I would be doing once they saw it.

I gave a small smirk as I finished my Apple and opened the door, walking out into the fading sunlight. The orange and yellow sky was fading to purple as I walked along the streets, waving and winking to a few monsters who had already woken up and were out and about. The monsters here are very nice, if not a bit too much of a party animal at times.

I raised my tail in a show of confidence as a Monster wolf whistled at me. Being attractive does have its perks after all. Soon, I arrived at the club I usually go to and I went in, the atmosphere light and airy. I took in a deep breath, smelling in the alcohol and the magic in the air. It was all very _intoxicating._

I purred happily before walking through the club to get to the bar, hoping to get a few shots of alcohol. I swayed my hips to the beat of the club, my tail following my movements as I walked. As not many monsters were at the club yet, I didn't hear as many catcalls and wolf whistles that I usually get. All the more better really, it gets very distracting.

I sat down on a stool, my tail still raised behind me, as I ordered a shot of whiskey from the bartender. Of course, it's only natural the bartender is Grillby. He crackled his orange and bluish flames in confirmation as he got to work. I kept my eyes on him, deciding to tease him a little. "Looking hot there, Grillby~" I purred, stifling a small laugh as I saw him look at me in annoyance. Looks like he focused more on the pun than the flirt.

I opened my mouth to deliver more puns and flirts before I felt a familiar magic fill the air, making my body shiver from excitement. I purred as I turned around, seeing the familiar tall skeleton standing at the doorway. It was G, Who was currently extinguishing his cigarette. I immediately perked up my ears and sat up, waving to him to sit beside me.

G looked shocked for a moment before smirking and walking over, sitting beside me like I wanted. As a fusion of Gaster and Sans, he has a lot of magic in his SOUL, and usually the guy I would go to for extra magic. Grillby came back just in time for my whiskey and I sipped the small cup, my tail moving over to wrap around G's arm.

"Well if it isn't the ex-destroyer," G teased, smirking as he ordered a glass of Blue Flamebird, a very sweet but strong tequila. Then again, tequila was already quite a strong drink in the first place. "I know this annoys you, but once again, I apologise for my actions before the whole Omniworld thing." G said nonchalantly as I feigned annoyance. By now that sentence was practically out greeting.

"G! How many times must I say that I forgive you?" I complained, chuckling a little as he smiled at the line he's heard so many times. He was a great Friend, even if he can be an ass at times. Grillby came back with the Blue Flamebird for G and he drank half of the glass in one go, a soft yellow blush on his face already. I shot a glance at Grillby, seeing him give a thumbs up. Well, job is easier for me I suppose.

I winked at Grillby as Thanks, placing down a few extra gold on the counter before I leaned over to G, my head on his shoulder. He started slightly before looking down at me, and I smirked a little. "You know, you feel a little tenser than normal.." I observed as I placed my hand on his chest, feeling the gentle thumping of his SOUL. "I can help you with that ya know~" I purred out, moving my hand to his cheek as I made him look at me. I could see his blush increasing a little and I knew that my reward was close.

"Uh.. Wait, Rogue- mmmph!" G tried to speak but I cut him off with a kiss. I purred louder as I continued to kiss him, my tongue moving into his mouth as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel him losing control over himself, and I mentally congratulated myself as he kissed back roughly, making me give a small moan at the heat taking over my body. I broke the kiss after a while, panting as I watched the thin line of saliva connecting out mouths.

"Remember sweetie, call me Error while we're in bed~" I flirted with him, leaning closer as I felt lust slowly cloud my mind. G only smirked, making me blush from both excitement and slight embarrassment at what I knew was coming.

"Then let's get to bed, shall we, Error?" He purred as he picked me up easily. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I cuddled close while he walked out of the bar, making his way back home with me in his arms. 

At least with the amount of extra magic I'm going to get, I can continue my work for another couple days.

** Ink's  ** ** POV **

It has been quite some time since I last visited Error and the other rogues. Nightmare and his gang allowed me to stay with them while Dream and Blue focused on patrolling the Peace and Myriad Sector after the found some of my magic residue there. However, I was also very good at avoiding trouble, and so I can easily avoid the Council and their guards.

Hence, that's why I'm sneaking out of the Chaos Sector.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not going on a suicide mission. But it's just been so long since I last saw Error, and I miss him! Also I have a crush on him, which I'm pretty sure it's obvious to everyone. In fact, Error and I are officially a couple! Honestly, I was surprised too with how far things have come between us.

I stifled a laugh of pure joy as I hid behind a wall, waiting for the guard to walk away so I can continue walking to where Error lives. I may have taken too much of my yellow paint vial, but I balanced it out with the blue paint vial. Doesn't mean I'm not happy at the prospect of seeing Error, obviously.

When the guard left, I slowly moved away from the wall before hiding my face with my brown hood. I started to walk along the streets again, weaving past the different monsters as I turned to an empty alley. I continued to walk, the paths a lot quieter as compared to the main street.

Soon, I recognised the bright red lights that decorated Error's home, and I knocked on the door impatiently. To my surprise and disappointment, it was Lust who opened the door. He looked a little surprised before smiling, inviting me in. I went in hastily, not wanting to stay out in the cold air.

"Wow, long time no see, Ink!" Lust said cheerfully, smiling as he led me to the living room. I looked around, noting how more books seemed to fill up the shelves. Error was way too obsessed with research and books.

"Error won't be here for a while..." Reaper, who was curled up on a beanbag in the corner, informed me quietly with a surprising note of jealousy in his voice. What was he jealous of? Did Geno do something again? I looked to Lust for an explanation, but even he seemed out of it as he angrily poured a glass of water for me. They were jealous over something, but what, I did not know.

"Thanks," I said as I took the glass of water, subtly backing away from Lust. It was either something about their lovers or about Error, considering how much they care for him. "So.. Mind telling me why you guys look like you're about to blow?"

Lust looked up at me, blinking in surprise before it turned to jealousy and envy. He opened his mouth to respond, probably even rant, when the door opened and a voice called out. "I'm home, guys!"

It was Error. I can recognise the voice anywhere! I stood up, but was immediately knocked down by both Reaper and Lust as they ran to the door. Ow, talk about rude. I grumbled quietly to myself as I followed them, rubbing the back of my skull where I hit it on the floor.

I took in a deep breath and walked over to the door, before stopping in my tracks. Lust was currently shaking a slightly amused but mainly annoyed looking Error while Reaper kept hissing at Error. "You didn't have to go find _him!_ Are we not **_good enough?!_** " Lust snapped as his shaking increased. I stepped forward to help Error before blue strings suddenly held both Reaper and Lust in the air.

"You know why I went to see him, you two should focus on keeping your own magic to yourself to heal from the scars you keep giving yourselves!" Error snapped back, before dumping Lust and Reaper on the floor. He looked like he got plenty of energy to spare, and he even looked a little _smug_! That's when I realise what happened.

I growled softly before tackling Error down to the floor, sniffing his bones as he yelps in shock and struggles a little before falling limp. And I could smell it, the signs of magic and G, the Sans from Echotale. I growled louder before nuzzling my face into the crook of Error's neck, hating the fact that I wasn't here to lend my assistance.

"Inky!" Error shouted, amused and irritated as he gently pushed me off of him. I pouted, the familiar surge of anger and jealousy rising in me. I knew that Error always did that to ensure he doesn't crash in his bed for an entire week due to his magic being low, but he could have asked for extra magic from me!

Error clearly read my mind, or my eyes as they probably turned to red target signs by now, and sighed. He hugged me, before using his strings to bring Lust and Reaper over to our hug too. It quickly became a group hug and I purred, feeling my anger dissipate as Error let out some of his magic again.

"I promise you guys that he's nothing more than a fuck buddy and a friend to me. You guys, including Nightmare and his gang, are the ones I love, so don't fret and be jealous over something like that, Ok?" He reassured, nuzzling each of us as he spoke. I relaxed in his hold as I nodded, purring loudly along with Lust and Reaper.

After all, we all know who he really _belongs_ to~


	12. The Liar Destroyer and the Blind Creator Part 1

** _Inspired by "The Liar Princess and the Blind Prince!"_ **

** _Warning: FGoD! Naive! Observant! Error_ **

** _\-------------_ **

_There once was a Destroyer and a Creator and they_ _both_ _had a job to do._

_To protect the_ **_Balance_ ** _._

_However, Fate has a favourite child, and the Destroyer was not that child. Shouting, screaming, forcing the Destroyer to kill to protect the delicate balance_ _while_ _they coddled and gave_ _free reign_ _to the Creator._

_'It_ _isn't_ _fair!'_ _The Destroyer thought, tears in his eyes as he sat alone on a cliff,_ _watching_ _the twinkling stars above._ _'_ _The Creator_ _never_ _gets in trouble for doing his job, and yet_ _I_ _am_ _shunned_ _for it!'_

_Without realising,_ _the_ _Destroyer_ _had materialised_ _his_ _strings and were_ _toying_ _around with them. Soon, while he was caught up in his_ _thoughts_ _, he had strung together a small butterfly using his strings. When he realised what he had done, he gasped in awe and wonder._

_He had created! He_ _wasn't_ _just a meaningless and cruel Destroyer like_ _everyone_ _thought he was!_

_The_ _thought_ _lifted up his_ _spirits_ _and he admired the little butterfly in his hands._ _Twitching_ _his_ _fingers, he sent the butterfly flying up into the air. It fluttered about gracefully for a few moments before the_ _butterfly_ _suddenly_ _exploded, sending down sparks of blue_ _magic_ _. The Destroyer watched in awe._

_From them on, he_ _continued_ _to go to_ _the_ _cliff and make different animals to bring them to life._ _He_ _controlled their movements like puppets, but he saw them as_ _his_ _friends, much like the dolls he made before too._

_One day, when his latest creation exploded into sparks, he heard an applause ring out. He never had anyone applaud for him before, and he looked down. He immediately backed up when he saw the Creator._

_' Why_ _is he here?!'_ _The Destroyer thought frantically while the Creator kept_ _applauding_ _._

**_"Wow, that was great!_ ** **_You're_ ** **_almost as good as me at creating!"_ ** _The Creator exclaimed,_ _bringing_ _forth a yellow blush to the Destroyer's cheeks. No one ever said anything good about him before. Maybe this can work out, as long as the Creator never climbs_ _the_ _cliff._

_Days, and eventually, months passed with the routine of the_ _Destroyer_ _creating while the Creator watched and applauded after_ _each_ _show. One day, the_ _Destroyer_ _finished with another creation and waited for the usual applause to ring out, but he heard nothing. He glanced down._

_' Why_ _is he here?!'_ _He thought to himself in panic when he saw the Creator climbing_ _the_ _cliff, his eyes closed with effort. The_ _Creator_ _wanted_ _so much to talk, to see the wonderful being who created so many things, and decided to climb the cliff._

_ ' He _ _ can't _ _ see me!  _ _ He'll _ _ hate me!'  _ _The Destroyer thought and reached out a hand to cover the Creator's eyes. But his_ _strings_ _were still on his fingers and they recognised the magic surrounding the Creator as something harmful, and they slashed wildly across his eyes. The Creator shrieked in pain before falling down to the ground._

_The Destroyer felt his SOUL clench in regret and guilt before he made a portal to leave. He knew from his_ _experiences_ _that the_ _attack_ _would render the Creator blind, but he_ _knew_ _someone who could help him heal the_ _Creator_ _..._

Error's feet pounded on the ground as he panted harshly, a few tears making their way to his mismatched eyes as he remembered what he had done a few moments ago. He didn't want to hurt Ink! It was an accident! He choked a little on his guilt before swallowing it down. He needed to help Ink, and self pity wouldn't help him progress at all.

When he reached a large castle which had vines and a thick blanket of negative aura over it, he knocked on the door with emergency. The door swung open to reveal a skeleton covered in black goop who looked annoyed and irritated. However, his expression changed to something more akin to curiosity and joy when he saw Error.

"Well well, if it isn't the fabled Destroyer of the Multiverse," The skeleton known as Nightmare teased. Error ignored the playful teasing, even if he did want to rebuke. "Its not common to see you here, so why?" Nightmare continued, tilting his head as he invited Error into his home. Error entered gratefully, sitting down on a nearby couch.

"Well... you can grant wishes for a price, right..?" Error asked hesitantly. He knew wishes were a touchy subject with Nightmare, and he was proven right when Nightmare narrowed his eyes at him. Error winced, but knew he couldn't drop the subject yet. "I was hoping you'd grant me a wish....?"

Nightmare hissed softly in annoyance but nodded stiffly, his tentacles lashing about behind him. "I will, since you're my friend. But it will come with a price!" He warned, although he looked a little pleased he would be getting something from the Destroyer. Error nodded, making himself comfortable on the couch.

"Can you help me heal Ink's eyes...?" He asked, before moving to the side when a tentacle abruptly punctured a hole into the couch. At where his head once was. He looked over to Nightmare who looked royally pissed off.

"What. Did. You. Just. **Say?** " He demanded, his entire body tensed just from hearing that cursed Creator's name. Error didn't react to the influx of negativity in the air and explained the situation to Nightmare, hoping he will agree. Nightmare listened with interest in his eyes before nodding.

"Fine, I'll help, but!" Nightmare said when Error looked like he was about to hug the life out of Nightmare. "It'll cost you a lot!"

"I can create more negativity for you to gain power from!" Error offered immediately before looking slightly shocked and confused when Nightmare shook his head, refusing.

"I need something more than negativity, and I'll let you know once the time comes," Nightmare said, smirking. "Anyway, your magic is also a problem. Ink knows your magic signature, so how're you gonna get him here for me to heal him?" He pointed out.

Error blinked in surprise before slapping a hand against his forehead. "I.. didn't think about that..." Error sheepishly admitted before looking at Nightmare with hope. "Do you have anything that can help?"

Nightmare sighed before walking over to a shelf. The shelf was adorned with dust and jars of bioluminescent marine animals suspended in liquid. However, what was most prominent is the white SOULs that resided in a few jars. Nightmare pushed a couple aside and took out a small red box, making his way to Error again.

He opened to box to take out a necklace. It has a silver chain and dangled on it is a blue circle with a green gem in the centre. "This can hide your magic signature and even change how you look for extra safety" he explained. Error immediately reached out for it but Nightmare held it up high, keeping it out of reach.

"But it'll cost you!" Nightmare reminded, and Error pouted before looking up at the necklace. It would be very useful when he finds and helps Ink...

"Fine, what do you want?" Error asked irritatedly while glaring at the hand that's holding the necklace out of his reach. Nightmare hummed before grinning.

"Your creation!" He decided, and Error tilted his head. He supposed he could make something for Nightmare easily, so he got ready to agree. "And by that, I meant your Creation skill. That means you can no longer create the beautiful creations you once could" Nightmare specified and Error stopped in his tracks.

His Creation...? But it was the only thing that truly gave him joy and peace, and now Nightmare wants to take it away..? Error didn't want to, for his Creation skill was his most prized possession, but remembering Ink and how he had hurt him...

"Fine. Now give me the necklace!" He agreed, and snatched the necklace when Nightmare handed it over to him. Before he knew what was happening, Nightmare placed a hand on his forehead and an excruciating pain erupted from where Nightmare was touching. He stumbled backwards, holding his head before looking up at Nightmare.

Nightmare looked so _smug_ of himself that Error was tempted to punch him, but he suddenly felt so _empty_. He realised that the emptiness was due to the fact his skill was gone, and he held back his urge to sob and beg for it to come back.

"Now go on and save your audience, Error," Nightmare said before harshly pushing him out the door and into the grass outside. Error heard the door slam shut and he sat up, rubbing his head while he looked at the necklace in his hands. He felt a surge of DETERMINATION.

_'Time to face the_ _music'_


End file.
